The Last Earthling
by Josephus Prime
Summary: Earth is consumed by the Darkness. The last earthling, Jason Blackwell, is on quest to find his sister. And save the universe on the side. But is his destiny in this conflict something more?
1. Jason Blackwell

_The dream always starts out the same way. I should know, since I've had this dream, like, what, five bazillion times in the past week? It happens every time I close my eyes, even if it's for a minute. And it always stays with me. _

_It starts out with me in this desert. I see nothing but dirt, huge towers of boulders, and the sun. The sun is __waay__ larger than normal. It makes my shadow grow long for like a mile. So I'm looking around this whole landscape, and I notice my shadow is…changing. Now it's like this oval, like a portal or something. Then it opens even wider and that's when things get messed up. _

_My shadow changed shape into this big figure with a pair of antennae. The shadow raises its hands like its summoning something. And suddenly, all these little black things come crawling out of my shadow. They're small, but jet black with these big yellow eyes and each has a pair of antennae. There must be millions, even _billions_ of these things. And there I am with no way of defending myself. These black things surround me and then they wait. Now, the first time I had this dream I had no idea what they were waiting for. But suddenly these things start squeaking. Clouds begin to roll in, blanketing the sky in this dark grey abyss. Suddenly, I feel something on my leg and I look down. The shadows have begun to extend and now they coat the ground under me. And things only get weirder from there. _

_The shadow starts crawling up my legs. Literally, crawling, I can see its arms pulling itself up my legs. To make matters worse, I'm like, planted to the spot, I can't move. So the shadow is crawling up and it envelops my arm. My arm changes into this shadow claw thing. Then it starts on my face. I can feel it changing my right eye into its bright yellow one, and I feel an antennae sprout out of my head. A deep voice suddenly booms through my head, saying, "We will be one. We will be one. We will be one." Over and over again it says it, until I can stand it no more. I grab the antennae and tear it, (along with the rest of the shadow creature) from my body, throwing it to the ground. Then I look around and see that the creatures are all looking up. They're silently staring up at something. I follow their gaze and look up to a gap in the cloud cover, expecting to see the moon. Well, it's got craters and glows like the moon. But there is one very big difference._

_This moon is shaped like a heart. _

"…and that's all." Finished 16-year-old Jason Blackwell as he reclined in the very uncomfortable wooden chair, balancing it on only its two rear legs. The woman across the table from him nibbled on the end of her pen as she thought. After a few moments, she finally seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Jason, have you ever heard of dream analyzation?" Jason raised a dark eyebrow as he placed his arms under his head.

"Dream Anal-what now?" The woman chuckled. She had been this boy's psychiatrist for many years and in all that time, he never could stop making jokes. In fact, it was for that reason his friends, peers, and even authority figures referred to him as "The Joker King." Of course, with his fit body and messy black hair, he could be perfectly fit to be a prince. 'But no,' she thought, 'this king still has some growing to do.'

"Dream _analyzation_, Jason." She stated." "It's possible that elements of these dreams you are having are representations of memories or feelings from the real world. For instance," she continued, flipping through her notes, "You described a desert. Could this possibly represent some feeling of loneliness?"

"I dunno," Jason shrugged, "My sister is with me most of the time and we're pretty close, so I don't feel lonely that often."

"Ah, yes, Annabelle." The woman with the pen smiled, "How is she?"

"She's good. I suppose you heard about The Noodle Incident a few weeks back?"

"Ohh yeah." The woman said with a smile, placing her hand to her mouth in a bad attempt to hide a snicker. She tossed her short blonde hair and was then back to business. "Now, in your dream, you described something dark taking you over. You realize what this could represent, right?"

Jason's eyes narrowed at the woman, becoming icy in an instant. He replied "No, I don't." though it was very obvious that he did.

The psychiatrist's thin eyebrows furrowed. "You do have a dark side, Jason. This we both know. Did you forget the incident at the game last ye-" she was interrupted by a fist impacting on the table.

"Hey, that snotball _**deserved**_ what he got! _**Nobody**_ gets away with hurting _**my**_ sister like _**he**_ did!" He was close to yelling, his deep blue yes burning with the memory of 'that guy'. She was honestly a little scared. When Jason Blackwell got made, things ended up broken.

"But Jason, even your sister was quite shocked with what you did! How can you say you don't have a dark side after you-" Jason interrupted her again, holding up his hand with a sigh. She could almost see his aura of fury diminishing.

"I get it, Mrs. O'Malley. I know what I did." The woman now identified as Mrs. O'Malley furrowed her eyebrows again, sighing. Jason did have a rough streak a mile wide, but it was his anger that was more dangerous than anything else about him.

"Alright, fine. Let's move on to something else." She flipped through her notes again. "I remember you mentioning dark creatures. What do you think they could be?" The Joker King snorted.

"No idea." Again, Mrs. O'Malley detected a tone that signified that he did know what they were.

"Do you think that they could possibly be people around you who are rather shadowy themselves?" Jason raised an eyebrow again.

"Shadow-y?"

"You know, they have a dark past or dark desires; something they're trying to hide." Jason frowned.

"I don't think anyone I know is like that."

"Well, you did describe them in some detail. Have you ever seen anything like them before?"

"No." He answered shortly. But before she could pursue the point, a bell rang out through the office. She sighed, standing up as Jason did. He grabbed his messenger bag off the floor. The bag was ragged and torn form ages of use. Mrs. O'Malley wondered if he was ever going to get it replaced.

"Well, that's the last bell of the day, Jason. I'll see you tomorrow?" He just smiled as he grabbed another bag off the floor, this one containing his infamous roller blades that he used to get around. His home was so close to the school and the rest of downtown that he could just blade their and back. But what she always seemed to notice about him (along with everyone else) was his vibrant smile. He seemed so different than the boy who had gotten furious over the mention of his dark side. When he smiled, the whole room seemed to come alive with cheer. 'Just one more reason he and his sister are so much alike.' The psychiatrist thought as she opened the door for Jason. "After you, your highness." He chuckled.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. O'Malley!" And he walked out the door. As she watched retreating form, her smile became a focused frown. When he had answered that he hadn't seen anything like those creatures before, he was lying trough his teeth. Just one thing bothered her as she shut the door to her office-Why had he lied about that?

* * *

Jason whizzed down the road in his roller blades, zipping past pedestrian after pedestrian on the sidewalk, his black leather jacket unzipped and flapping in the wind. His mind never heeded their cries of "Hey! Watch where you're going!!" or "Screw you, you damn kid!!", and he even ignored the guy whose cabbage cart he had plowed through and his cry of "GAAAH!! MY CABBAGES!". In fact, his mind never concerned him with why the guy was selling cabbages in the outskirts of downtown. After all, he had never in his history of roller blading listened to what the peds had to say, but today, there was good reason for his ignorance. His mind was otherwise occupied with what had been said in the psychiatrist's office. Why _had_ he lied about never seeing those creatures before? That answer was simple.

Because they were _dangerous._

Every night for as long as he could remember, he had suffered from constant dreams of those creatures. They would appear in every dream he had. No matter what he was dreaming of, there was always one, lurking somewhere, in his mindscape. And deep in some part of him that was tucked and locked away somewhere in the dregs of his mind, he knew that these little black creatures were trouble. 'But _why_?' he zoomed over a trash can, narrowly avoiding the group of men jogging down the sidewalk, 'Why do _I_ have these dreams? Why do I somehow _know_ that they aren't a good thing to see? And why, oh _why_,are they always there?' Jason blinked and shook the thoughts out of his head. 'Get over it, man. Those things are just screwing with your head. They're nothing to worry about. I mean, come on,' He chuckled, 'Shadow creatures? Like that would ever happen.' His mind at ease, he shredded his way past the two abandoned shops on 32nd, and turned into a side street..

Little did he know that two figures, hooded and cloaked, watched him from inside the alleyway in between. They sat there in darkness, as they watched the boy whizz by. The shorter of the two had a feminine outline, but the larger was definitely male. She turned to the man. "Do we begin?"

He shook his hood. "No, not yet. We wait until tomorrow. Then…it begins."

The female's shrieking laughter echoed and reverberated off of the walls of the alley, amplifying it into a vile howling noise as the two vanished into the whirling shadow, leaving nothing in their trace except for newspapers floating in the wind.


	2. Foreshadows of Doom

Jason climbed the steps to his small suburban home, his skates discarded at the foot of the stairs. He took a deep breath, as though expecting something to attack him the second he opened the door. He slowly reached for the handle, his fingers grasping it tightly. 'Okay man,' He thought to himself, 'you can do this…' He slowly turned the knob, then tore the door open and-

WHAM!!

A Brown short haired missile shot from the open door and tackled him to the ground. There was a loud thump as he impacted into the ground. He glared up at the assailant. "DAMMIT SPIKE, WHY DO YOU _ALWAYS_ TACKLE-MGFMM!" The rest of his sentence was drowned out as the chocolate lab began to lick his face, his tail wagging happily. Jason sighed and gave him a rub on the head. He could never stay mad at the dog they had found on the side of the road one day. After that, they took him in and he had been him and his sister's best friend ever since. "Yes, nice to see you too, boy. Now will you please let me get up?" Spike got off of his chest. Finally able to breathe again, Jason got up and walked back up to the front door. He paused at the doorway, his eye twitching involuntarily. He was only able to whisper "oh no…." in a small voice before another body shot out of the doorway like a runaway rocket. But this time, the blur had long black hair flowing out behind it as it zoomed out the front door and right into his chest, screaming. "BROTHER'S HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEE!!" He felt his back impact on the earth for the second time that day. He looked up to see a mane of black hair squeezing his chest, chanting "brothershomebrothershomebrothershome!!"

"GAAAAK!! ANNA, YOU'RE CHOKING ME!!"

"Oops!" Immediately, his sister, Annabelle Blackwell got off him and stood over him, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I missed you a lot since I was out sick today."

Jason snorted as he got up, giving his semi-ditzy sister a look. "You weren't 'sick', sis. You're just very good at faking it." She glared at him.

"At least my fake sicknesses are convincing!" She said as they walked into their home, "You remember last December? Even _Spike_ could tell you weren't sick!" Jason merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said as he shut the door behind him, turning to face her, "At least _I _have a good GPA! Our 5-year-old cousin has better grades then you!" They glared at each other for a few minutes, electricity sparking between their eyes furiously. Then their eyes softened and they hugged each other. "I missed you too, sis." She smiled. She had the best twin brother in the world.

"So," She began as they ended their embrace and made their way up the stairs to their room, "How was the meeting with Mrs. O'Malley?" She saw Jason grimace. "Ouch. That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. She asked about..." he looked around to see if anyone was listening in, then leaned in closer to her and whispered, "…_them_…" Anna gave a small gasp.

"You didn't tell her, did you?

Jason scoffed as he opened the door to his bedroom. "Of course not." Anna sighed with relief. "I just lied like a rug about them, that's all." Her eyes went wide.

"You _what!?_" She half-yelled, half-whispered. "Are you _insane??_ She knows when you lie to her, Jason! You're a terrible liar!"

"So?"

_So!?_ Jason, now she'll KNOW that there's something wrong!" Jason, who was putting his backpack on a hook behind the door, dropped it. It crashed to the floor and crunched down on his foot. His eyes were wide and he did his best to stifle his colorful whispering. Anna immediately ran in and went to check on him. He was sitting on the floor holding his foot wincing in pain.

"I freakin HATE those textbooks!!"

"Well, it was your fault you dropped them…"

"Oh, just can it and help me up." Anna reached a hand down and pulled her brother up from the floor. "This is bad, Jason. Really bad."

"Oh come on, my backpack doesn't weight THAT much-OW!" His sister's hand connected with the back of his head.

"Not that, dummy, the other thing! If Mrs. O'Malley thinks that we're hiding something, she'll tell mom and dad. And then WE'LL have to explain to them why we've been having dreams about little black and white creatures that we 'somehow know' are dangerous. They'll think we're on drugs or something! Then there'll be this big hullaballoo about it and then we're-" Jason snickered "…what??"

"Did you seriously just say 'Hullaballoo'??" I haven't heard that since my Disney days!" he laughed a little. "Listen sis, no one is gonna find out about the freaks in our dreams. Who really cares about that stuff anyway?" Anna sighed.

"Sorry bro. I guess I just overreacted." she said as she sat down stretched herself out on his bed. Jason chuckled and sat on the floor by the bed.

"You've always overreacted, Anna. Don't worry, I've gotten used to it." His sister sweatdropped.

"Golly Gee, ain't THAT nice of you." She stated sarcastically. Jason chuckled again. "What now??"

"You know, maybe we should build a time machine this summer so you can go back to the 1940s when those phrases were last used." Her rebuttal was a swift pillow to the kisser.

"PILLOW ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!"

"GAAH! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME, DAMMIT!" Jason roared as he covered his head with his arms. They fought for about and hour, each assailing the other with any pillow-y object they could find until they both were too exhausted to continue. Anna sighed as her stomach gurgled.

"So…What's for dinner?"

* * *

Dinner with the Blackwell family was usually a family deal. Their mom worked as a lawyer, and their dad worked in the history department at a nearby college, but surprisingly they were able to spend plenty of time at home. Once dinner began, their mom would begin prattling on about cases she fought for. At this point Jason would be more than happy to remind her of the "Harvard Vs Mr. Anthony Dover." Their mom was about to lose her first case, when Jason had blown the case wide open by blasting through the door and throwing a basketball at Mr. Dover, which he caught in mid air. This would have been fine, if he hadn't been suing Harvard for injuries which "paralyzed him" from the neck down. Their mother rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for Gods Sake, Jason, stop gloating. It's rude." Jason Smirked.

"Come on, mom! That guy was SO faking it! The judge couldn't tell, so SOMEONE had to open his eyes!" His mother frowned as he finished his sentence.

"I really wish you hadn't got your father's genes in dissecting human behavior."

"Now, Maddie," Began their father, "It's good to have a healthy view on human behavior. After all, human behavior influences everything, from-"

"Historical events to our everyday interactions with others." They whole table rang in one dull voice. Their mother continued, "We know, Walt, believe me, we know." But their father seemed intent on continuing his narrative.

"For instance, my great-grandfather was a smart, intelligent, but very violent man." He said as he pointed upwards to two large revolvers mounted on the wall. "But he was also dedicated to doing things himself. That's why he made those guns up there."

"Oh no," moaned Anna quietly, "Please don't tell me we're gonna go through this again." Their father, not hearing her complaint, continued;

"His name was Richard Blackwell, famed gunman. Everybody loved him, from the lowliest townsfolk to the governor. But his only problem was that he didn't trust a soul. Sure, he may have been nice to them, but he trusted them about as far as he could throw them (and considering the amount of food the townsfolk consumed each week…). Anyway, he decided that he needed something that he could use to defend himself. He didn't trust the town's gunsmith or the traveling salesmen who marketed guns like there was no tomorrow. So, he decided to make his own pair. And that's how we got these two heirlooms in our family. Anthem," he motioned to the revolver on the left. It was black with long, ornate silver designs creeping across it like vines, "and Hymn." He motioned to the one on the right. It looked the same as Anthem except its designs were gold. "Of course, in this modern day and age, there's not much need for that where we live. But I, as the father of the house, am I always keeping them ready for use."

Their mother rolled her eyes. "Coincidentally, the same time you clean those falls on the same date as when you're supposed to wash the cars, mow the lawn, do the dishes, mop the kitchen…"

Laughter rocked through the house as their father began to sputter at the accusations. From outside, one would be able to see a red-faced professor attempting to regain his composure. His wife stuck her tongue out at him while their two children laughed merrily t their father's expense.

And that's just what a person in a dark hooded cloak saw looking in from their forest in the backyard. He continued to watch as they cleaned up the table (their father's cheeks still lightly tinged,), got ready for bed, and until the last light went out in the house, he remained stationary. But the second the light in the teens bedroom went out, he took two steps toward the house.

"And so it ends." He said to himself silently, "So ends the last day of planet Earth." And with that, he vanished in a whirl of shadow. He could not remain still any longer.

There was work to be done.


	3. The Closet People

Jason awoke the next morning to find a howling storm waiting for him outside. The splattering of raindrops and rumbling thunder were the only audible sounds. There was not another sound in the house.

This was very odd.

On a morning like this, the family would usually all be up and busy talking about the coming day as they made breakfast. But today, there was no smell of bacon, or the sounds of his sister debating over some schoolwork with their mother. It was all silent, save for the sounds of the storm.

Jason wearily arose from bed. He was exceptionally cold. Possibly because he only wore his boxers to bed, but that's different. He felt like you do before you go over the first drop of a roller coaster, his stomach mimicking that emptiness. He yawned loudly as he made his way to his closet. Had he been more awake, he would've noticed a small amount of light trickling out form under the door. But, oblivious to this, he opened the closet. He looked up wearily. His eyes widened and he blinked several times over to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. There was somebody in his closet.

Now, whoever she was, she didn't notice him open the door, to busy examining his clothing to notice. She was muttering something to herself as she looked at his various shirts. Jason stood there, dumbfounded. How had she managed to get in? And why the _hell _was she in his _closet_!? He watched her for a few seconds before she turned and saw him, staring at her wide eyed. She paused. The hood moved up and down with her head as she looked him over slowly. Then a slight pink tinge appeared in the darkness of her hood.

"W-wow." She said once, in a surprised voice that was enticing, yet sharp as the crackle of lighting that was outside. She placed one hand on her hip and tossed the shirt to the side, taking a seductive stance, "Good thing you look so good, boy. All your shirts are terrible!"

Jason was blushing a bit. This was the first time a girl had ever seen him this naked. Yet through his embarrassment, he managed to keep his composure. "Whatever," he said sharply, "while you're in there, why don't you pass me one?" The girl giggled, tossing her hood off. Her long blonde hair set off her ice cold blue eyes perfectly. There was still a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks, but her speech was as sharp as ever.

"Cute. You know," she began, taking slow and seductive steps forward, pushing him backwards towards his bed, "maybe we should have some fun before you die. I figure a guy like you is too nice to not be a virgin, and I know I'D hate to die one."

Jason blinked. "What do you mean, die??" He yelped as he was pushed backwards onto his bed. The next instant she was on top of him, her hands pinning his arms to the bed, looking down at him like a cat who's found an exceptionally tasty bird.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know…," she giggled again, "Simple human…" she leaned down and whispered softly in his ear, "This world has been connected…tied to the darkness." She nibbled on his ear as she said that.

Jason was doing two things-trying to keep his arousal down and wondering what the _hell _she meant by that. 'Connected? Tied to the darkness? That makes no sense!' When he told her so, she just laughed. It was high-pitched, cruel cackle that one would expect a witch to make.

"Oh it'll make sense, boy, it will…" She said as she leaned down to his face, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Now pucker up!" She began to lean closer and closer, way too close for his comfort.

That's when Jason did something he never thought he could do. With a roar of, "GET OFF ME, WITCH!!" he twisted his body and flipped her so that she was under him, and he was pinning _her_ to the bed. At first she was quite surprised, and then she gave him a seductive smile. "Oh, YOU want to be on top? Okay! Just go easy with me!" she said winking. Then she blinked again.

This was one very pissed human.

His eyes were glaring down at her like the very eyes of god. She even could swear she saw a flash of red go through them at one point.

And she liked it. A **LOT**.

"Now explain this to me." He snarled, "What do you mean, 'this worlds been connected'? And what are you talking about when you say I'm gonna die!?" She cackled again, not even trying to escape.

"Cutie, this world is going to be consumed by the darkness. Just like all of the other worlds we've been to!" As she cackled once more, Jason got off of her and stood back. His eyes were wide. '"Consumed by the darkness"? What the hell does THAT mean??' but before he could finish his thought, he heard a scream. A very familiar scream…

"JASOOOOOOON!! HELP ME!!"

"ANNA!" he roared and he charged out of the room. Kicking the door down, he dashed over to her bedside. She was sitting straight up, pale as a ghost, staring at something like she must've thought it was hell itself. "Anna!" He shook her by the shoulders, but she didn't even turn to look at him. All she did to let him know she could tell he was here was grabbing his arms and squeezing them tightly with her hands. "Are you okay, sis!? What's wrong?" She was shaking violently as she raised her arm to point at the closet. Jason slowly turned. Standing there, in a black cloak like the girl's, was a man with long blue hair.

Wait, blue? Since when do normal people have blue hair? Of course this was just the beginning of the surprises in store.

"Are you the ones they call Jason and Annabelle Blackwell?"

Jason's eyes went wide. As he stood protectively in front of his sister, who he could feel shivering behind him, clutching him tightly, he felt a shiver run down his spine. How did this guy knew their names?? And what did he want with his sister?

That was a question that would soon be answered. The man with blue hair took their silence as confirmation. He then raised a hand to his chest where his heart would be and _bowed._

"We have come for you, my lady. It is time to go. Your army awaits."

'"My lady"?', Jason thought, his heart beating a one two drum into his ribcage, 'What army? What is he talking abou-'

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Jason whirled around to see his sister catapult her self at the man. Brandishing a baseball bat like a club, she swung like crazy, trying to hit any part of him she could.

Only too late did she realize that it was a bad idea.

Within seconds, his hands were tightly gripped around her wrists. He twisted her around so that her arms were pinned to her back. He looked up at Jason, his eyes glaring holes into him. "**You, **however, must **perish**." He said with a venom that one would speak with if he was talking to his worst enemy.

"Say WHAT!?" but before he could get an answer the man began to vanish in a swirl of darkness. As the vortex began to envelop her, Anan reached out her hand to try to grab a hold of her brother.

"JASON! HELP ME!"

He tried to run forward, but found that he was paralyzed. He couldn't move his legs. 'What the…I can't move!' "HANG ON, SIS! I'LL FIND YOU! JUST YOU WAIT!" he roared over the vortex.

She looked weakly at him, a tear running down her face. "Hurry…" was the last word she said before the vortex swallowed them up. Jason tried to move again. He had to save her; he had to get to where she was. But he still was frozen to the spot.

"Awww does itty bwother miss his sistah?"

He was really beginning to hate that witch.

"What did you do to me, witch!?"

The girl was in the doorway, leaning against the wall, a twisted smile creeping upon her lips.

"I sent an electrical pulse to your nerves. Your brains electrical signals can't get through to the nerves to tell them to move. It'll wear off, but by then it'll be too…late…what are you doing!?" Her eyes went wide.

Jason was _fighting it._ His body began to shake as he continued to try to move. The girl was shocked. No mere human could break that hold. Their nerves wouldn't be able to handle all the signals and would short out. But here he was, breaking her hold on him. Finally, he felt her hold on him break and BAM-He was out of the room. He rocketed past the shocked blonde girl and down the stairs to the kitchen. When he got there He looked around. 'I need a weapon…' he thought, 'some kind of a weapon…' then his father's words from the dinner table returned to him.

_"Of course, in this modern day and age, there's not much need for that where we live. But I, as the father of the house, am I always keeping them ready for use."_

Jason leapt up onto the kitchen table and grabbed the silver one. He opened it. Six shots. 'Thanks dad.' He thought to himself. He clicked the revolver and shut off what he hoped was the safety. Then he heard a sound. A sound that sent a chill down his spine.

This sound was different than the high pitched cackle of the witch. It was not the howling wind, or the spattering rain which had long since abated. This one sounded like a small squeaking. A very _familiar_ squeaking.

It was the sound of his nightmares.

He turned around slowly. Dark shadowy shapes were moving on the floor. They pulled themselves up from the tiling and began to take a solid shape.

'No…' he thought. It couldn't be them. They were a figure of his imagination, right? But it was them. Large yellow eyes, small black bodies, a pair of antennae…no mistake.

The creatures of his nightmares had entered his life.


	4. Enter the Nightmare Things

Jason's wide eyes looked around. "This...this can't be…" He said under his breath as his mind begged that his eyes were deceiving him, clamping them shut. But when he opened them, the shadow creatures remained. They all gazed at him with large, empty yellow eyes, twitching their heads. They were like bugs, just sitting there, waiting for him to move. Unconsciously, his finger thumbed the hammer of the gun. It set with a loud click. The creature's noises became louder. He looked down at the gun in his hand. He had never used one before in his life. But his arm raised it up shakily anyway, as if of its own accord….and fired.

The noise was deafening. The bullet went straight out of the gun and drilled through the air and into the cranium of one of the creatures. And nothing happened.

Jason gasped. The creature didn't drop dead. It remained there, twitching…waiting…watching. He fired two more shots at it. One went through the arm and another crossed paths with one of tis antennae. But it still did not move. It did not fall. It did not bleed. There wasn't even a wound. It was like the bullet had passed through water. 'Only three shots left…' he reached up to grab the other gun. In hopes of using its ammo…

…but his hand grasped something very different. He felt the goose bumps go up on his skin. His pupils shrunk as he slowly turned his head to come face to face with a pair of deep yellow eyes, his hand resting on his antennae. It still just stood there. He could not get to the gun…He was totally surrounded by the dark creatures.

**'Greetings, O prince of no hearts.'**

He whirled around, tearing his hand from the creature. The voice reverberated in side his head, echoing off of the inside of his brain. He was sweating now. He continuously spun around, searching for the source of the voice. 'Prince of what??' he thought. Then he felt something tap him on his shoulder.

**"Up here, my young earthling**."

This voice came from above him. _Directly _above him. He slowly turned to look up.

A giant black claw plunged into his vision. It grasped his skull with a harsh metallic grip, squeezing his head like a melon. He turned his arm towards whatever was grasping him and fired off his remaining three shots. Two impacted into the ceiling. But one hit something.

The shot made a loud noise as it impacted in to what sounded like a suit of armor. Then harsh laughter echoed through the house. Cold laughter. Empty laughter.

Heartless laughter.

It came from the throat of whatever was holding him tightly in its grasp. Then the voice returned. "In thee the seed I plant…so it may begin again." He felt something grab his right hand. Wrenching the gun from his hand and tossing it aside, it plunged something sharp into his palm. Whatever it was, it HURT.

He screamed in pain as a great wind began to blow around him like a cyclone. He felt a strange, cold, and liquid like substance flow into him. **"From the thorn….that pierces…"** said the voice, strained, **"…the poison….that plants…"**it grunted it pain before finishing with, **"…AND THE KING…..WILL REIGN….ANEW!!"** He felt the sharp object be torn out of him. The hand that grasped his skull loosened its grip and he felt himself fall back upon the floor. He opened his eyes to find…

Nothing. Just the white emptiness of the ceiling. 'What the hell was that?' he looked down at his hand and gasped. Dead in the center of his palm where he had been stabbed was a large spot. Blotted and with the color of charcoal, it looked like it had grown there on his palm. He flipped over his hand to find the same spot, with the exact same shape, in the exact same place. Whatever the person had pierced him with had gone straight through his hand, butt there wasn't even a drop of blood. Only the mark.

A squeaking noise brought him out of his thoughts. He whirled around. The room was still coated with the shadow creatures. They were still just sitting there, twitching and watching him carefully. "Oh great." He murmured as he watched them. He looked around quickly for the gun, but it was no where to be seen. But there had to be something. His eyes flashed around until they took notice of the fire poker by the fireplace in the other room. He could just see the handle sticking out of the mass of creatures. If he could just get to the fire poker, then maybe he could stop them. But as he looked around he realized it was quite clear that it would not be as easily done. The creatures were small, but piled one on top of the other like this it would be unlikely that he could get through them all...

'Wait…," He thought. And idea was forming in his head. "Not through…"he said aloud, comprehension dawning on his face, "…but OVER!" He leapt towards the mass of shadow creatures, praying for it to work. His bare foot came to rest right on its head. The creatures squeaked loudly as he jumped across each of them. To his feet they felt cold, but soft, like a pillow in midwinter. He reached for the fire poker, his fingers just brushing the handle…

"AH-HA! FOUND YA!"

His eyes widened. Then the shock came. An electric current ran through him, making him feel like his nerves were on fire. He felt his footing vanish beneath him. He heard the creatures loudly squeak as well as something that sounded somewhat like several small poofs. Something that sounded distinctly like the metallic _ka-chink_ of daggers being drawn and the following _swish_ as they were thrown echoed in the room around him.

He dropped to the carpet with a thud. 'Carpet? Where did the creatures go?' he looked up at the fireplace.

It was riddled with knives. Sparking knives. _Electric_ knives.

"Now, what have we learned about running away from Ms. Larxene?"

'Its official,' He thought, 'I REALLY hate that witch.' "What was that about?" He said aloud, grunting as he got up, his hand finding the handle of the fire poker and using it to help push himself up, "I thought you wanted me dead."

The blonde, now identified as Larxene, cackled, making him wince. "Stupid boy, I want to make sure they can't get your body! They do need that, you know. Now," She said, smiling evilly, hiding her hands behind her back, "I think you owe someone _very_ pretty and apology and a bit of gratitude." She smirked as she looked at him.

It struck him now that he was still just in his boxers. But, for some reason, perhaps because of his sisters kidnapping or because he had nearly been killed by things from his nightmares, he didn't give a damn.

"Here's an idea," he said, Raising his right fist, "I do this-" he said, raising his middle finger, "-And you go burn in hell." She cackled at him even more.

"Cute, boy. But do you have what it takes to back it…Aw, MAN." She looked disappointedly at his hand. "You've already been seeded. What a bummer." He looked at his right hand where the dark mark was, then back at her.

"You know what this is?"

"Mm hmm." She said, narrowing her eyes at him, smiling a very bloodthirsty smile. "It means that I have to kill you now." And before he could even say anything, she took her hands out form behind her back and swung. More electric knives came flying at him, to quick for him to avoid.

Time suddenly seemed to slow. His eyes were wide as he saw the knives bearing down on him, crackling like lightning.

'If you cannot dodge, then you must parry.'

'Huh?' what was that? He had just heard those words echo into his head. There was no voice, it was almost like an instinct, telling him what to do to survive.

Unconsciously, he heeded those words.

His left hand grasping the handle of the fire poker like the handle of a sword, he yanked it upwards, grasped it tightly with both hands, and swung at the oncoming knives.

There was a loud _CLANG _as it made impact with the knives. His eyes were shocked, but not as shocked as Larxene's. Her eyes showed shock beyond recognition.

'Whoa…' He thought, as he watched the splintered knives fall to the ground, 'I didn't even know I could do that…' He looked down at the fire poker. And his eyes went wider.

The fire poker that was in his hands was gone.

In its place was a giant key.


	5. The Key and the End of the World

This was very…odd.

Everything that had happened this past was really starting to mess with Jason. First, this crazy blonde witch appears in his closet and tries to have "relations" with him, then some blue haired psycho kidnaps his sister, then the shadow creatures from his nightmares appear, and now some giant key had replaced the fire poker he was gonna use to defend himself. All this insanity piled one thing after another was really starting to make him angry.

There she was, glaring at him like he was some kind of freak of nature. Of course, that's how part of him felt.

He looked back down at the key. It was long, with a hexagonal handlegaurd. One side of it was jet black, but the other side was bleached white. Three teeth were on one end of the keyblade. The two on the outside were black, but the one in the middle was white. He heard something jingle and looked down. Hanging form the end of the handle was a small chain with a yin-yang charm on it.

"…Okay, now that just not nice." He looked up at Larxene. She was glaring at him hotly. "How many more times are you gonna surprise me tonight? OH, you can't tell me, cause then they wouldn't be surprises. You, know, this is starting to get a little annoying."

Snap.

"Annoying? _ANNOYING_!?" She looked up. There were those god like eyes again. He was _pissed_. Nearly every part of her body was telling her to make a tactical retreat. "HOW _DARE_ YOU SAY THAT!? YOU SHOWED UP IN MY CLOSET, SOME BLUE HAIRED _FREAK _KIDNAPPED MY SISTER,-" She felt an odd twinge in her body. Was it a feeling? What was it? It was….excitement? "-THOSE FREAKS FROM MY NIGHTMARES APPEARED IN THE REAL WORLD, I THINK I WAS INFECTED WITH SOMETHING,-" No…it was more…bad…could it be…"-AND MY FIRE POKER JUST TURNED INTO SOME GIANT KEY….BLADE…YIN YANG THING!!"…Fear? "AND MEANWHILE I'M STUCK GOING THROUGH ALL THIS IN MY _BOXERS!_ I MEAN, THIS SERIOUSLY COULD NOT GET ANY WORSE!!"

There came from above a massive groaning. They both looked up and gasped as the entire upper floor (along with the ceiling) was yanked away into a spiraling black hole. The wind began to whirl a round what left of the house, the two occupants' hairs flying wildly in the breeze. "OH, _COME ON!!"_ Jason roared. He surveyed the area, all that was left was the first floor of the house and a bit fo the front yard. Ass looked out he saw the tree him and his sister yuse to play on…She was gone now…

He felt the rage build inside him at the thought of her being hurt by those guys…

'_Come on, man! She's just a stupid bitch like the rest of them!"_

…he felt his hand clench tighter on the keyblade…

'_She's Just a dumb broad! Why are you defending her!? I thought we were best friends, man!'_

…he felt the spot on his hand burn…

_'H-hey…hey what are you…no…no…p-p-please d-don't!"_

_…_and _grow…_

_CCRRRAACKKKK!!_

_'EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!!"_

"You BASTARD!!" Jason roared and charged at her, his eyes wild. Larxene barely had time to dodge his first swipe of the keyblade, but couldn't dodge the second one. It swept at her from the right side, plowing into her ribs and sending her flying through what remained of the front door. She cringed as her spine made contact with the door. She rolled over a few times before she came to a stop and leapt to her feet, pulling knives from nowhere. She looked around warily. Where was-

"Hey, hag! What's the shape of Germany??"

The voice came from behind her. She turned quickly around to find…no one there. 'He can throw his voice?? Damn!' She twisted around again but…'

"Das BOOT!"

She had no time to react. His bare foot made contact with her Jaw, sending her into the tree in the yard. She slowly pushed herself up against the trunk, one hand massaging her jaw. She slowly cracked open her eyes to see the half naked boy stand a few feet away from her, keyblade gripped tightly in his hand, but pointed toward the ground. His eyes just dared her to try to attack. What _was_ this boy??

"Listen witch, I don't care who or what you are. All I know is you're not human. But from what I figure, you're gonna die. So you can either tell me what the _hell _is happening to my planet or I throw you into that." He thumbed upwards at the spiraling vortex.

She smirked.

Jason blinked. That wasn't good. If you threatened someone, they should either crap their pants or run screaming, not smirk like they have one up. Larxene giggled softly.

"You know, maybe you _are_ the next in line…"

"What?? Hey what do you-GAHH!"

A spiraling vortex, much smaller than the one above, surrounded her. He was actually quite surprised, but then, once it faded, he was full blown shocked.

She was gone.

He was all alone on a world that was being pulled apart. His eyes trained heavenwards, watching the black hole pull everything in. He ignored the sound of earth being pulled up from around him, the sound of the last few timbers from his house being yanked skywards. He just fell forwards against a tree, leaning his head against it. 'Sister…I'm sorry...'

A bright light came from above and tore through his vision. His head flew up and he gasped. Something big and white was shining a light on him and his little patch of land. His eyes squinted tightly against the bright light. What the heck was-

There was a flash of bright green light, and Jason Blackwell vanished, just as the tree and the piece of land it rested on was pulled into the black hole. The white starship sped away from the now empty space.

Earth had ended.

* * *

The room was dank, with arches that curved inwards. Light shone in through a hole in the ceiling. Chairs were placed around a large table, except for the largest, which looked like a throne. The occupants of the other chairs were antsy. Hidden in shadow, they waited anxiously for…something.

"This is ridiculous," one deep male voice said, in a tone that sounded more like a growl than anything else, "How much longer will we have to wait??"

"Agreed," said one in a lighter, feminine voice. "The Organization has already made their move, and we sent all the Heartless he would need to guard him. For good measure, we should probably-"

"Enough." Boomed a male voice. There was a faint buzzing around him. "The King will return soon." Buzzzz buzz. "And then we can resume."

"Indeed." An old man entered the light. He wore a long, black and red flowing coat. His head was bald, but there was a small pointed, white beard on his chin. He stroked it gently as he stepped forward, one arm behind his crooked back. "The boy is either dead, or seeded. Either way, it works out fine for us.

Buzzz. "Oh, it does now? And pray tell how him being dead helps our plans."

"**It Doesn't."** Everyone stood and turned. A hulking figure in armor stood in the doorway. They all bowed. The old man gave a murmur of 'My liege'. He waved it all off and sat down in the throne.

"Did all go well?" Buzzz.

The armored king raised his hand into the moonlight. **"You tell me."**

There was gasp form around the table. The old man's face lit up in a twisted smile. Through the center of his palm, armor and all, was a hole that went clean through. The same shape and size as the black mark that now occupied the boy's hand. **"The process has already begun. Soon, Kingdom hearts shall have a new king, and all will bow to his might!"**

The table cheered. Evil cackles were heard from some of the occupants. The moonlight continued to shine through the window…Moonlight from a moon shaped like a heart.


	6. Welcome Aboard!

Larxene walked into the room, holding her side, with one eye closed in pain.

"Well?"

"What do you _think?_" she spat back.

"Wow. Major bummage, Blondie."

Larxene shifted her glare to one of the thirteen elevated thrones on which her companions sat, hooded and robed just like her. "Xigbar, I _swear_, if you call me that _one more time_-"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh…"

"It would appear you have failed us, Larxene."

"Yes, leader." She bowed her head slightly. "I apologize, but the boy was….for lack of a better term, more than we first thought."

"Because you found him half-naked?" The room burst into chuckles, before a lightning knife lodged itself right next to the speakers head.

"Axel…" she snarled in a tone that was dripping with venom. The one identified as Axel gulped loudly.

"Heh heh…um….sorry?" She glared at Axel for a few more seconds before turning back to where her leader sat.

"He had already been seeded by the time I got downstairs, leader. Also…he um…." She mumbled the rest.

"What was that last part Larxene?"

"He…had a keyblade, leader." The room burst into a cacophony of sound, people began shouting that it was a lie, others were just swearing. Their leader remained still and silent as the grave. Then he raised his hand an all was silent.

"This…was unexpected."

"Indeed." Voiced another person. "We must kill him as soon as is possible."

"Xaldin, we don't need to kill him just yet. Nor are we capable, not until the Peacemakers are out of the way."

One of the people in the chairs leaned forward. "But Leader-" he spoke in a sharp tone before he was interrupted.

"Permit me to ask you a question, Saix. Were you aware he had a keyblade when you kidnapped his sister?"

The man removed his hood to reveal long blue hair and a long X-shaped scar on his face "I was not. But still…" He looked up to the highest and most ornate throne, where, slumped in the throne, passed out, was a girl with long black hair, dressed in her pajamas, "We got what we came for."

* * *

Jason awoke from the dream with a start. His breath was labored as he clutched his head with his right hand. His body was sweating, even through his white bed sheets…

…Wait a second, white? 'But my bed sheets are yellow…' He looked around. He was in a hospital of some sort. The walls were eggshell white, and there were at least a dozen other beds. 'Just what the heck is going on?? Where am I? The last thing I remember was being taken up by that light…' He looked around, looking for some kind of door.

A sudden sound of an 'Eep!" caught his attention. He whirled around, the giant key appearing in his hands. "Show yourself!" He declared, holding the key in a defensive position.

"I take it that means you're awake." He turned around. Standing in what would appear to be a doorway was a tall woman in her mid twenties with long, braided brown hair. She wore a long pink and white dress, and she carried a basket on her arm that looked like it was full of cloths. She gave him a kind smile. "It's nice to see that you won't be in a coma like so many of the crew thought you would." Her smile was warm, comforting. It was almost like he was looking upon Mother Mary herself, he felt a well of trust spring up inside of him. She walked forward, her small brown boots clanking upon the deck, and the door slid down behind her. The woman placed the basket on his bed, smiled back up at him, and gave him a small curtsy.

That was unexpected. He blushed with embarrassment.

"My name is Aerith." She said. Jason's eyes were still slightly wide as he bowed to her.

"Jason Blackwell." She giggled lightly. He thought he heard a small growl come from a corner of the room. "Um, is there someone else in here? And for that matter, where IS here?" Aerith looked around surprised. When her eyes fell on a curtained bed at the end of the ward, She smiled knowingly.

"No, I'm quite sure we're all alone. As for where you are…" She walked over to a large circular cover on the wall. There was a clicking sound and it opened to reveal…Stars. Hundreds upon thousands of soft white stars. Jason rushed to the window. He looked out, gaping. "We're onboard an interplanetary gummi cruiser called _'The Valiant Dreamer' _We just passed the 6th planet in your solar system. Can you see it?" He looked back. A large blue orb with vertical rings sat in the sky.

Wait-Blue with vertical rings? Saturn had horizontal rings, and it was more yellow than blue.

"Um, there must be some mistake, That's Uranus. That's the _7th_ planet." He looked back at Aerith, who was smiling sadly.

"Not anymore."

"What??"

She sighed softly. "I'm not sure how to put this, Jason…but…Earth….is gone." He felt a hole appear inside him. Earth? _Gone?_

"There's no way. There's no freakin-" Aerith put a soft finger on his lips.

"You were there, Jason. You saw it happen. We saved you from the vortex, remember?" Jason's mind went through a sudden sequence of flashbacks. He saw the howling dark…the blazing lights and the giant white thing that floated above him….The people who had kidnapped his sister…At that moment, Jason fell to his knees.

"That…that can't be right….Mom…Dad…Spike…Oh My God, they're all gone…" He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, softly embracing him. He remained limp. Aerith squeezed the poor boy tighter.

"I'm sorry, Jason. No one should know true loneliness like this."

No response. He only stared blankly. Aerith pulled back and shook him gently. "Come on, Jason, let's get you up." She gently took him by his shoulders and helped him get onto the bed. She looked at him, sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes empty. His entire life, world, and family were gone. What was he supposed to do now?

_Find her._ The voice murmured in his head. He looked down at the keyblade he still clutched in his hands. _Find your sister. _He sighed, and dismissed the keyblade. But, it was right, His sister was all he had left. So he had to find her. He was pulled out of his reverie by someone prodding his side. He looked up to see Aerith poking his side.

"Are you all right?"

Jason sighed. "I think I might. This is….unexpected." The woman next to him sighed.

"I understand." She said softly, "But wouldn't you like to get some clothes on? You must be freezing!" He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you-Oh…Whoops." His eyes widened as he looked down.

He was still in his Boxers.

He looked up. "Clothes would be good."

She giggled as she passed him the basket. He took it, and looked around.

"Um…is there a changing room around here?"

* * *

Jason had to admit…Aerith was nice, but she had a funny taste in clothes. He now wore large black cargo pants, with a large belt with a strange symbol on it. He also has a dark blue sleeveless shirt. Next was the one black shoulder pauldron with a gray rim what went on his right shoulder. There was also a pair of brown gloves, with funny looking runes on the metal plate on the back of them. The oddest part was that she gave him a pair of socks, but no shoes to go with them. He stepped out of the changing room to find Aerith smiling politely. "Well? How is it?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Comfy, but I gotta admit…not what I expected." Aerith frowned. Not because of his response, but because of his voice. It sounded half-there, half…somewhere else entirely. He was obviously still distracted. Aerith couldn't blame him, especially after losing his homeworld and everyone on it. She sighed, which caused Jason looked up. "Is something wrong?" Same voice. It made her sad on this inside to hear it.

"Oh, no." She responded, smiling happily again. "Nothing at all. How would you like a tour of the ship?

* * *

After following her through several various area of the ship, and walking through miles of hallway, Jason came to one conclusion.

This ship was GIGANTIC.

AS they walked along the hallway to the training area, he met a new face. The man was tall, dressed in all black, with spiky blond hair. He carried a giant sword on his back. Aerith suddenly stopped and waved at him. "Hi Cloud!"

He looked at her with bright blue eyes, and then they turned to him. He felt a shiver run through him. Those yes were cold. Every part of him was just screaming, "DO NOT FK WITH THIS GUY!! BIGGER DOG THAN YOU!!" There were very few people who could cause him that feeling. So few, infact, this guy was the only the second person. He was so busy being stunned by this guy's presence that he didn't even hear him ask him a question.

"Huh?"

"I asked you," he repeated in a tough tone, "What happened to your light?"

"My…My light?" Instantly Jason thought of his sister. His gloom returned. His face became downcast. "It's…gone. But I haven't lost sight of it."

"Good." He felt a large hand land on his right shoulder. He looked up. The eyes of Cloud had changed. They were now…sympathetic? "Don't lose sight of it. _Ever_."

"What about you?" He had asked the question before he had thought about it. He heard a small gasp form Aerith as he felt Cloud's grip on his pauldron tighten. Cloud's eyes became unfocused.

"My light is safe. It is my darkness I must confront." With that said he walked away.

"Hey!" Jason called after him. Cloud stopped, and turned his head slightly to show that he was listening.

"If…If there's anything I can do to help you-"

"Sephiroth."

"Huh?"

Cloud remained still, but his voice changed, carrying a hint of anger. "His name. Long silver hair. Carries a long sword."

"Um…I'll keep a look out for him."

"…Thanks." Then Cloud resumed walking away, his large black boots clanking on the deck. Jason let go a breath he didn't realized he had held.

"Well…That was new." He turned back to Aerith.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He normally never says thanks." Jason shrugged.

"Maybe we have something in common." Aerith smiled sadly.

"His light is looking for him too."

"Huh? But I thought-"

"He thinks that she's safe as long as she isn't near him." She crossed her arms and sighed. "But _she_ can't _stand _to be away from him."

"Who's She?"

Aerith didn't answer for a few moments. Then she shook her head. "It's not important. Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and began to run. "I want to show you the training area!"

The sound of her boots echoed down the hall way. From a corner behind them a small shadow peeped out.

'Wow…' She thought. 'He's cute.'


	7. Yen Sid: Peacemaker

Normally, Jason was in awe at the massive size of this ship.

Normally.

Of course, It's hard to be normal if your planet has just been destroyed. He looked down at his hand. He may not have mentioned it out loud, but his hand was aching. He felt the spot on his hand pulsing, as if it was alive. 'Find my light? How can I do that with this darkness in me?' He blinked. 'For another matter, how do I know that its darkness? How is it that I don't think it's just some butt-ugly rash of some kind?'

'_Because I told your mind so._'

Jason's head whipped around. "What does that mean?"

Aerith turned back to him. "I'm sorry?" He looked back at the girl.

"That voice…" he murmured, "I could've sworn I've heard it before." Aerith raised an eyebrow.

"Jason…what voice?" He blinked.

"…Nevermind…" 'What the Hell….' They continued down a hall way until they came to a large pair of double oak doors. Jason Blinked. "Exactly why do you have a pair of oak doors in a spaceship?"

"Well…to be frank…it wasn't our idea, it was our leaders." She fumbled in her pocket for something. He looked up above the door to see a small gold plate with someone's name written large bold letters

**Yen Sid**

**Peacemaker Commander-In-Chief**

"'Peacemaker'?"

"Ah Ha!" She said triumphantly as she pulled a small key out of her pocket. "Here we go." She clocked the key into a small lock. Jason stepped back as he heard an endless army of locks clicking and clanking. And then…a tiny section of the door opened, only large enough for one person to fit in.

Jason sweatdropped. "All that build-up for that?" he murmured under his breath. Suddenly he felt Aerith yanking him along through the small doorway.

"Come on!"

As soon as Jason entered, he felt like he had stepped into some part of the TARDIS or something. The walls were covered in bookshelves that were crammed to bursting with books and tomes of all colors, shapes, and sizes. The shelves seemed to bend inwards as they reached the ceiling. At the end of the room there sat a large oak desk with golden trim. In one corner were ink and writing quills along with a small pile of papers.

In every other corner (along with some of the room) were towering stacks of paper that went all the way up to the god-KNOWS-how-high-up ceiling.

"Sir?" Aerith called out in a small voice.

'I'M OCCUPIED!!" Jason jumped. The voice had bellowed out in fury like God's own, deep and rumbling like thunder.

'What the hell was that??' "Honestly, the day I'm not interrupted from my oh-so-_plentiful _work is the day Chocobos fly." A man in a long red robe stepped out from behind the piles of papers. He had a long hooked nose, a long black beard and eyes like a hawk. His eyebrows were furrowed and he didn't seem too happy on finding these two people in his study. His small beady pupils flashed from Aerith to Jason.

For an instant time stopped. The man's eyes seemed to be peering into the depths of his soul as if searching or something. Jason felt like he was being scanned by a metal detector at an airport. He felt anger bubbling up inside him as the man's gaze drifted to his hand. 'Wait, anger? I don't even know this guy!' Then time resumed. The man gave a snort. He looked back to Aerith and jabbed his thumb at Jason.

"This him?" Aerith smiled timidly.

"Yes, Yen Sid, sir. I brought him like you told me."

Yen Sid snorted. He turned to face Jason.

"I am Yen Sid, Commander-In-Chief of the Peacemakers." He said bluntly, puffing out his chest and looking down his nose at the last earthling. Jason just raised an eyebrow.

"Name's Ja-"

"Jason Hannibal Blackwell, yes I know." The Man trailed off as he walked back around behind his desk and sat down. "We know a great deal about you, Mr. Blackwell." He snapped his fingers. A paper suddenly zipped out of the small stack and slipped into his hand. Yen Sid took out a small pair of half-moon glasses and looked down at the paper. "Age 17, Caucasian, and very belligerent when it comes to personal matters. You despise soap operas, oranges (You are not quite sure why), and people who do nothing but complain and never make an effort to change. You had a dog names Spike that you and your sister found as a stray. When you were 7, your sister ha a rough night sleeping and you sang her to sleep with the verses from 'Lucy In the Sky With Diamonds.'." He paused and looked up, the ghost of a smirk on his face. "I'm partial to 'Yesterday, myself."

Jason was stunned. "How the Hell do you-"

"We've been monitoring you since birth, my boy." Yen Sid said tossing the paper aside. "We know everything about you-From you're very birth to the day you broke that boy's."

"OKAY, I get it." Jason interrupted loudly. He could feel Aerith's eyes give him a soft sideways look. "Why were you spying on me?" Yen Sid huffed.

"Do you know what happened to you, boy?" Jason's eyes narrowed.

"You mean destruction of my world, the kidnapping fo my sister, or what?" Yen Sid flinched, give Aerith an angry look.

"Aerith…Why did you not report this?" Aerith sighed.

"I didn't know she was kidnapped sir. When I got there, it was just him on a floating rock." Yen sighed.

"I suppose that is unfixable at this point." He looked back to Jason. "I was referring to the entire incident." He stood. "Do you recall the dream's you've been having, lad? The ones with the black creatures?"

"How did you-"

"Time and Place, boy." He sighed. "They're called Heartless."

"Heartless?"

Yen Sid's stance darkened. "Minions of the dark. They're what is left from someone after they have lost their hearts. They feel nothing except hunger. They hunger for the hearts of the living. They are mere shadows of existence." He paused. The mark on your hand is aching, isn't it?" Jason's eyes widened.

"How-"

"It's aching because it is growing. Already I suspect that it has spread throughout a great portion of your body. As to why you were seeded, we are still unaware." He paused again. "Show it to me."

"Excuse me?"

"Your keyblade. Show it to me."

Jason sighed. How did he summon it? It wasn't like he could just think 'Keyblade', and it would-

There was a flash of light as the keyblade shimmered into existence in his hands.

'Huh. Guess I can.' Yen Side strode over to him at a quick pace. He lifted Jason's arm and examined the keyblade closely.

"What is her name, boy?"

"Huh?"

Yen Sid sighed. "Every Keyblade has a name. What is yours?"

Jason looked his keyblade over. The black and white color scheme, the yin-yang keychain…

Yes, that would do.

"Inner Balance."

Yen Sid gave a small nod.

"A good name. Now," He strode back towards his desk, his back to Jason. "There is one thing the heartless fear. And you're holding it in your hand."

Jason looked back to Inner Balance. 'They fear the Keyblade?'

"They fear the keyblade. It is the key to people's hearts as well as a very powerful weapon to wield. Hence, the keyblades choose who uses them. Those they choose are the only ones who can bring out a keyblades true power."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Great. I hate these chosen one deals."

Yen Sid smirked. "We know. Now," He turned to face the boy. "The Peacemakers are a society dedicated to defending the worlds from the Heartless and any other threats that might come our way."

Jason gave a small laugh. "So, what, you guys are inter-galactic Ghostbusters?" Aerith giggled. Yen Sid actually smiled.

"In a manner of speaking. You see Jason," Yen Sid began as he walked back around his desk and sat down in the large chair. "To quote a comic you like to read, 'There are things that go bump in the night. We are the ones who bump_ back_." He snapped his fingers and a paper and quill flew into his hands. "That's all the information I can give you for now." Jason blinked, surprised.

"What? Why?"

"Because I have work to do." Yen Sid said bluntly. "Aerith, please escort him back to his room." Aerith gave a quick salute and turned to Jason. "Oh, and Jason?" The last earthling turned to look at him. "Don't wander."

"Why's that?"

Yen Sid frowned. "Because it's impolite. Now, please am-scray, I have work to do." Jason frowned as he turned and followed Aerith back down the hallway.

Was it just paranoia, or was Yen Sid hiding something?


End file.
